dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Chrome
Chrome (クロム, Kuromu) is the sorcerer (eventually scientist) of Ishigami Village and Senku's friend. Originally a rival, he grew close to Senku as the depetrified human taught him the art of science. Appearance Chrome is a young man of average height and possesses a rather frail build. He has spikey, light-brown hair that he keeps out of his eyes with a rope-like headband. His usual outfit consists of a sleeveless dark blue shirt, matching pants, a rope belt, and sachels that contain materials he's collected. Personality Chrome is an energetic and naturally curious person, as well as interested in the art of science. He is confident in his abilities and attempts to help Senku, even in risky situations. Chrome cares little about age when it comes to friendships, as he considers Kasaki as one of his greatest friends even though he's more than 50 years older than Chrome. He also has a tendency to refer to something as "bad" when he thinks it is cool or amazing He has a deep love of science, though he admits his expertise and knowledge lies mainly in exploration, particularly pertaining to rocks and minerals and gathering them. He even becomes offended when Ryuusei refers to himself as a pro adventurer while he refers to Chrome as an amateur. He is loyal to his friends and while lacking in physical abilities (quite similarly to Senku) he is still able to think of clever solutions out of dangerous situations. He is also exceedingly brave and loyal, managing to withstand Tsukasa's torture and death threats and refusing to speak about Ishigami Village or the progress of Senku's inventions. In addition, while normally loud mouth, he knows when to keep his mouth shut. He loves science and in many ways is an accomplished scientist in his own right, managing to create chemical reactions from the rocks he collected through frequent trial and error (reactions which were only made known in the seventeenth century) despite never knowing this knowledge beforehand and before Senku's arrival. In addition he is naturally inquisitive and loves helping make inventions. When he was left out of making the automobile, he was notably disheartened. When he managed to ride a hot air balloon for the first time, he was both amazed and frustrated by the progress of the modern era prior to petrification and wanted to learn more of the world. Also in spite of his naivety when it comes to the outside world, he is shown to be wary of those he distrusts, evident when he did not trust him and Senku being alone in a cave with Magma as he believed Magma would attempt to murder them. He is selfless especially when it comes to his friends, as he entered the village tournament that would determine Ruri's husband so Magma would not win (as he would ensure she did not survive her illness) and knew Kinro or Ginro would have better chances of winning but did not mind who married her so long as she would be cured. He has strong feelings for Ruri but as stated by Kohaku he doesn't seem aware of his own feelings. Though at first threatened by the arrival of Senku, another "sorcerer", the two quickly become close friends due to their mutual love of science and becomes Senku's main ally and confidant in Ishigami village (aside from Gen) when it comes to their plans and inventions as the three often use their science and manipulation to find ways of creating a bloodless war against Tsukasa's Might of Empire and later to go against the Whyman. Abilities and Skills Intelligence Compared to the rest of Ishigami Village, Chrome is rather intelligent and curious. He was labeled as the village sorcerer due to his ability to use the materials around the village for "magic". He also has slightly-above average skill in arithmetic, only considered an expert at it due to no one knowing better. It's confirmed by Riichiro Inagaki that Chrome would have high grades a tie with Tsukasa in a school setting Physical Abilities While no match for the likes of Kohaku, Chrome does possess some skills in combat and managed to hold his own against Mantle. He also managed to pole vault his way around Tsukasa's traps (as he often pole vaults to gather his materials). Tsukasa himself noted that if he went on a voyage he would more likely choose Chrome or Senku despite Senku's superior intellect because Chrome seems to be more physically fit and stronger. History Since he was young, Chrome has always enjoyed collecting things and would store them in a tower. He would mix, smash, and burn the things he found and labeled any reactions as sorcery. Plot Kingdom of Science Arc He is called by Ginro to fight Senku. He fails to defeat Senku, but manages to impress Senku with his knowledge. When making Glass, he recruits Kaseki to help. He almost fell into the sulfuric acid, but is saved by Ginro. Village Games Arc He battles Mantle and wins after Mantle throws the match. He faints after battling with Magna, making Senku the winner of the village games. Communications Arc He aids Senku in inventing phones. He suggests that they use lightbulbs to explore caves and joins Magma and Senku in an expedition. He saves them after they fall into a hole, by flooding the hole. Age of Exploration Arc He uses the radar to find iron ore. He is petrified by Ibara. Trivia *His name Chrome is a reference to the chemical element Chromium, its elemental symbol Cr and atomic number 24. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub